Stomach Bug, A Baby and A Pool Table
by Parent12D
Summary: Robert and Clover find a baby named Phoebe on a bench. Becoming temporary parents, Robert and Clover decided to take care of her while they wait to find her real parents. In the subplot, Alex gets a stomach bug after eating raw uncooked lunch and Andrew decides to help her get better. Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam discover the excitement of playing pool.


**Hello readers everywhere! For my birthday today, I have decided on creating this brand new story idea that I came up with!**

 **Now to fill you all in on a couple of things:**

 **First of all, the idea for this story came up after a suggestion from Boris Yeltsin was given to me and then the idea slowly developed from there. Also, this story will focus on three different sections, all of which have something that ends up tying them all together by the end of the story.**

 **For the summary of the story, this is how it goes; Robert and Clover end up finding a baby named Phoebe on the bench while talking a walk close to lunchtime and they both decide to care for the infant until they find the real parents of the baby. In the subplot, Alex ends up getting a stomach bug after eating some raw uncooked chicken for lunch and ends up puking as a result, and Andrew decides to take care of her until she gets better. Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam end up discovering the enjoyments of playing pool when they get a pool table with Alex's lunch.**

 **Another thing, this story is rated T for a reason; for all the contents that are used, including all the alcohol references made and some other stuff. Just so you all know.**

 **One last thing, the part where Alex gets a stomach bug will be based on the time that I got sick and caught the stomach bug and ended up puking like crazy because of it.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting anymore of your time so I'll just start the story right now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are mine, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and such belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice, warm sunny day in Beverly Hills, and at the house that belongs to the super spies, we see Andrew and Alex relaxing on the couch, enjoying each others presence while Chaosky and Sam were busy cleaning up the place. Andrew was breathing out happily as he started speaking.

"Ah, this is wonderful Alex," Andrew said. "I'm getting to spend yet another day with my precious angel."

"I know Andrew," Alex smiled. "Chaosky and Sam are busy cleaning, and Clover decided to go out for a walk with her boyfriend Robert."

"Yeah, I hope those two are having a good walk." Andrew commented, wondering how their walk was going.

* * *

In another scene, we see Clover and Robert talking a walk on the sidewalk together.

"Ah, this is so wonderful, isn't it Clover?" Robert breathed in as he asked his girlfriend.

"You betcha Robby," Clover said. "Nothing is better than hanging out and taking a walk with my totally awesome Robby."

"You got that right darlin," Robert agreed. "I love you Clover."

"I love you too Robby Poo."

The couple continued to walk for a little bit, unaware that they were about to find something surprising...

* * *

Back at the house, Chaosky and Sam had finished cleaning as they both approached Andrew and Alex.

"Hey guys, we're done cleaning," Chaosky remarked.

"That great Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Would you guys like to have some lunch?" Sam offered.

"Nah, I had such a big breakfast a couple of hours ago," Andrew patted his belly. "I'm all set."

"I'd like to eat something for lunch," Alex said.

"How about we get some takeout for lunch," Chaosky asked.

"That's a great idea Chaosky," Alex got up and picked up the phone and a list of restaurants to order from.

"See anything you'd like to order from Alex," Sam asked her.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm finding something," Alex then found a restaurant called 'Chick-o-Leh' that caught her attention. "How about this, Chick-o-Leh, you buy it we make it."

"Sounds good," Andrew smiled. "Go for it Alex."

"Got it," Alex then picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

When someone did pick up, the person on the other line was revealed to be a Hispanic man who was the runner of the restaurant, and one could tell that he was drunk just by looking at his face and he sounded drunk too.

"Er, hello Chick-o-Leh, you buy it we make it," The man asked, sounding drunk.

"Yes mister, I'd like to have one of your famously made chicken specials to be brought to the house please," Alex asked in excitement, oblivious to the fact that the man was drunk.

"Uhhh… what was that," The man asked. "You want to have what?"

"Andrew, something's wrong with him," Alex told her boyfriend. "Please help me."

Andrew then took the phone and then said.

"Alex said she'd like one of your famous chicken specials to be brought to the house."

"Uh… A chicken special and a table to be delivered," The man asked.

"Mister, are you drunk," Andrew asked in suspicion. "Cause you sound drunk to me."

"Are you crazy, I'm not drunk," The man denied. "I haven't had any distilled spirits at all."

"Look we'd like to have a famous chicken special to be delivered, that's all!" Andrew got to the point.

"Okay, one chicken special and a table to be delivered to you," The man wrote it down. "We'll deliver it to you momentarily."

"Great thanks," Andrew said. "Bye bye."

The call then hung up as the man got a chicken special prepared, unaware that the special was still raw and uncooked and he was too drunk to notice this.

Chaosky then asked Andrew.

"What was wrong," Chaosky asked.

"The guy taking our order was drunk," Andrew stated. "It appears as though his cold turkey was getting stale."

"Well he better eat some crow tonight," Chaosky replied in response. "Anyway, our order should be here in a bit, so let's just relax and wait for it to show up."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew then faced his girlfriend. "Come on baby doll, let's go."

"Right behind you Romeo,"

Alex followed Andrew into the living room with Sam and Chaosky as they then waited for Alex's lunch to be delivered; unaware that something was going to happen to Alex once she ate her lunch…

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert and Clover were still taking a walk as Clover then started saying.

"Oh Robby, it's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

Robert nodded his head when he suddenly noticed something on the bench right in front of him.

"Baby!" Robert called out.

"Yes Robby I am your baby and I love you too." Clover said.

"Actually darlin, I'm talkin about a real life baby right on the bench." Robert pointed to the bench which showed an actual baby wrapped in a blanket which got Clover surprised.

"Oh my god, a real baby," Clover was shocked as the both of them approached the infant.

"It would appear so," Robert touched the baby. "But what's a baby doin' out here by its lonesome?"

"I don't know Robby," Clover said. "But it looks so adorable."

"Yah," Robert then looked at the baby's face. "The baby has your eyes darlin'."

Clover saw that the baby had light blue eyes just like she did.

"Your right," Clover then saw a name tag. "What's this?" She then proceeded to reading it.

"PHOEBE."

"This must be a baby girl," Robert concluded. "Well what should we do? We can't leave her here alone. That wouldn't be right."

"I know," Clover approached Robert seductively. "Why don't we act like her parents and take care of her until we find her real parents."

"Ah, ya speakin' mah language darlin'," Robert said. "Then when we find her real parents, we can tell them that we found her and took care of her too."

"Of course baby," Clover said. "Well let's go back to the house now."

"Right behind you buttah ball."

Robert and Clover then went back to the house with the baby with them as they were planning on taking care of Phoebe temporarily.

* * *

Back at the house, the others were just watching TV when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Andrew then went up and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw a man who worked for Chick-o-Leh, who wasn't drunk as he then asked.

"Are you the one that's called Alex?" The man asked looking at a paper.

"That would be me sir," Alex approached Andrew and stood by his side.

"Great, here's your famous chicken special ma'am," The man gave Alex her lunch in a paper bag.

"Thank you," Alex thanked them.

"Yes, and now here's your table that came with it," The man then called out. "BRING IT IN BOYS!"

A group of four men came into the house carrying what appeared to be a pool table which got Andrew shocked.

"What, a pool table," Andrew was surprised at best. "But we didn't ask for a pool table!"

"Well mister, the order said you wanted a table included with it, and we didn't know what kind of table you want so we settled with a pool table." The man explained as the men placed the pool table into the house with the two sticks and the 12 numbered balls and the white ball coming out of nowhere afterwards.

"Great," Andrew muttered.

"Okay, that'll be $20.00," The man asked.

"Okay," Andrew dug through his wallet and gave the man $20.00. "Here you go."

"Thanks," The man took it. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Andrew said as a response.

The man and the other four men who brought the pool table in then left the house shortly afterwards. The moment they left did Chaosky and Sam come out into the hallway and saw the pool table for themselves.

"Woah, since when did we get ourselves a pool table," Chaosky sounded surprised.

"It came with Alex's lunch," Andrew explained. "And we didn't even ask for it either."

"That's nuts," Sam retorted. "Most people know that playing pool is like gambling, they do it all the time at casinos and bars and such."

"I know," Andrew agreed with her. "So what shall we do with it?"

"I have no idea," Chaosky said honestly.

It was then the front door slammed opened, and it was revealed to be none other than Clover and Robert as they were holding the baby named Phoebe with them.

"Hey guys, guess what we found," Clover then showed them the baby, which got all of them surprised.

"Woah! Where did you find a baby," Andrew questioned in shock.

"We found her on the bench while we were takin' a walk," Robert explained. "We couldn't leave her there so Clover and I decided to take care of her until we find her real parents."

"That's wonderful," Alex was hyped. "You two are going to make good temporary parents just like Andrew and I were that one time!"

Andrew was blushing as a result as Robert noticed the pool table.

"Hey where did the pool table come from," Robert asked.

"Don't ask," Sam stated. "It came with Alex's lunch."

Not caring at all about the pool table, Clover then said.

"Well anyway, Robby and I are going to take care of her in my bedroom, just so you know."

"Yah, we'll be in Clover's room if y'all need us," Robert said.

Before they left, Clover then asked.

"By the way Chaosky, where do you keep all the baby supplies?"

"They're right in the cabinet right next to the fridge," Chaosky pointed out.

Clover then went into said cabinet and grabbed all the baby supplies she needed along with Robert.

"Well we'll see you later," Clover said.

"Ya, see y'all later," Robert said.

The couple then left as they had the baby and the baby supplies with them. Once they were in Clover's room, Alex then commented.

"They're going to make wonderful parents Andrew."

"That they are Alex," Andrew brought Alex close.

"So, now what should we do?" Chaosky asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go eat my lunch in my bedroom," Alex said.

"And I'm going to do…whatever in my bedroom now," Andrew said. "We'll see you all later…"

"Okay…" Chaosky said.

Andrew and Alex retreated to their respective rooms. Once Chaosky and Sam were the only ones left, they stared at the pool table.

"So what should we do about the pool table?" Sam asked Chaosky.

Chaosky shrugged his shoulder and then asked.

"Wanna just give this a couple of plays for the heck of it Sam?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Sure, I guess…"

Chaosky and Sam then started to play some pool on the pool table for a bit, while the others were doing their own stuff, as Chaosky and Sam were about to find out the excitement that comes with playing pool…

* * *

In Clover's room, we see Robert and Clover wondering what they should do with the baby first.

"So what should we do with our little Phoebe first Robby?" Clover asked.

It was then Phoebe's stomach was heard grumbling.

"I'm bettin' that she's hungry," Robert took a guess.

"Alright, you know how to feed a baby, Robby?" Clover asked.

"Of course I do babe," Robert nodded. "Mah mama always used to do this for me when I was a little baby."

"Alright, would you mind helping me with this Robby," Clover asked.

"Certainly,"

Robert took some baby food and the bottle of milk and started scooping the baby food and placed it in the baby's mouth, which she was enjoying it.

"Aww, she's enjoying it." Clover said.

"That she is darlin'."

"She's so darn cute."

"Yah," Robert commented. "She reminds me of you Clover."

"Oh Robby," Clover said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too darlin'."

Robert continued feeding Phoebe while Clover was holding her as they then gave her the baby bottle of milk afterwards…

* * *

Meanwhile in Andrew's bedroom, we see him listening to his record player as he was jamming to the song 'Hitchin' a Ride'.

 _Troubled times, you know I cannot lie! I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride!_

 _[Don't know where I'm going!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where I'm going!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where I'm going!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where I'm going!] Hitchin' A…_

 **"BLEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The minute that sound was heard did Andrew stop his record player and that scratching sound was heard as he then thought to himself.

 _Was someone just puking? Sounds like it came from the bathroom…_

Being the man he is, Andrew then went straight to the bathroom to see who exactly was barfing…

* * *

In the bathroom, it was shown that Alex was puking her guts out in the toilet. After she was done she flushed the toilet and thought to herself.

 _Ooooo, I think I have a stomach bug…_ Alex's eyes were tearing up from the pain she felt from puking. _There was something wrong with that chicken special… God someone help me…_

As she felt dizzy and she had cold sweat coming down, Andrew came into the bathroom and saw Alex.

"Alex? Was that you puking," Andrew asked her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oooo, Andrew…" Alex moaned as she faced her boyfriend. "I think I have tummy ache… God… Please help me Andrew…"

"What happened?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I think something was wrong with that chicken special I had for lunch." Alex then felt a gag and was about to puke again.

"Hold on Alex! Here's the trash can!" Andrew gave her the trash can as she then started puking in it like crazy, as Andrew rubbed her back to reassure her that she'll be alright.

"Oh Andrew," Alex moaned after puking. "I feel miserable…"

"I know, it'll be okay," Andrew comforted her. "I'll help you get better, I promise."

"Oh, thanks babe," Alex weakly smiled.

"You're welcome Alex," Andrew said, picking up the trash can. "Here, let me escort you to your room."

"Okay…" Alex said weakly.

Andrew escorted Alex back to her room, bringing the trash can with him as Alex took her time to get to her room. Once they were in Alex's room, Alex sat on her bed with the trash can in her lap as Andrew then asked.

"Now Alex, you still have that special in here?"

"Yes babe," Alex pointed to the bag. "It's over there."

As Alex still felt dizzy, Andrew checked the bag and looked at the special for himself. When he looked at the chicken, what he saw shocked him.

"Oh my god, this chicken is raw and uncooked," Andrew concluded. "This stuff must have given you the stomach bug Alex."

"Oh," Alex then said. "I'm so sorry Andrew…"

"It's okay babe," Andrew said. "It's not your fault."

It was then Alex felt the need to puke again, which she did in the trash can as Andrew then comforted her to help her through it.

"There there, let it out," Andrew said as she finished puking. "It'll be okay."

"Oh Andrew," Alex moaned. "I need a glass of water…"

"Of course, babe," Andrew said. "I'll escort you to the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"You're welcome Alex."

Alex slowly got up as Andrew slowly escorted her to the kitchen to get a glass of water…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were just about wrapping up the first game of pool they were playing.

"Okay, it's my turn," Chaosky leaned onto the table and aimed his cue stick at the white ball, and after he hit it, it hit the remaining balls which all went into separate holes, indicating the game was over.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Sammy?" Chaosky asked.

"Yeah Chaosky," Sam admitted. "That was pretty fun."

It was then Chaosky asked.

"You wanna play another game Sammy?"

"Sure," Sam nodded. "I'll set up the balls again."

"Okay."

As Sam was setting up the balls for another game, we see Andrew and Alex slowly walking into the kitchen as Chaosky noticed them.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted as he then noticed Alex looked pale. "What's wrong with Alex?"

"She caught the stomach bug," Andrew said simply as he got out a glass cup.

"Say what!?"

"Yeah, apparently her chicken special was raw and uncooked," Andrew explained as he poured some water into the cup. "And the chicken wasn't cooked to perfection, so Alex ended up getting the stomach bug as a result."

"Oh my god," Chaosky was shocked by this. "You need any help?"

"Nah I think I have this covered," Andrew grabbed the glass of water.

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know and I'll help out," Chaosky said.

"Okay thanks Chaosky," Andrew then faced Alex. "Let's go Alex."

"Okay Andrew…" Alex felt her head spinning as she slowly followed Andrew as Andrew escorted her to her room while carrying her glass of water. Once they left the kitchen, Sam had set up the table for another game.

"Okay Chaosky, it's all set for another game." Sam pointed.

"Alright, you go first Sam."

"You got it."

Sam pointed her cue stick towards the white ball and when she hit it, the ball sent all 12 balls that were shaped in the form of a triangle in all different directions.

"Alright Sammy," Chaosky praised her. "My turn."

"Go ahead Chaosky."

Chaosky leaned onto the table and then took his turn to hit the ball…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Clover's room, the couple had just finished feeding Phoebe and was wondering what to do next.

"Now that Phoebe has been feed, what should we do now Robby?" Clover asked.

Before Robert could respond, they both smelled something stinky coming from the baby's diaper. It was revealed that she made a messy in her diaper.

"Oh mah, looks like Phoebe made a messy in her diaper," Robert concluded.

"Yeah," Clover agreed, pinching her nose. "Guess we have to change her diaper then."

"Yah," Robert nodded. "So let's do it."

"You got it Robby."

Both Robert and Clover then proceeded on changing the diaper, getting the baby wipes, baby powder and the fresh diapers and spend the next couple minutes cleaning the baby's lower half. After wiping the poop off, and putting on baby powder, Robert put on a fresh new diaper and put a baby pin on to keep the diaper from falling off.

"There, that should do it," Robert wiped his forehead after changing the diaper.

"Now we should dispose of this smelly old diaper." Clover showed him the messy diaper.

"I'll dispose of it right now," Robert took the diaper and then left the room for the kitchen, while Clover kept the baby company…

* * *

While Robert was heading for the kitchen, he saw Andrew standing outside Alex's room, as he got everything set for Alex as she was sick.

"Oh hey Andrew," Robert said as Andrew said hello back. Robert noticed Alex looked sick. "Is somethin' wrong wit Alex?"

"Yes, she got the stomach bug," Andrew explained. "The chicken special she ate was raw and uncooked and not cooked to perfection so she caught the stomach bug as a result."

"Oh mah, I'm so sorry Andrew," Robert sounded guilty and sorry for Alex.

"It's okay Rob," Andrew said. It was then he heard Alex puking again. "Looks like Alex needs me again. I'll talk to you later."

"Yah, see ya later." Robert said as Andrew went into the room to comfort Alex once again as Robert went into the kitchen to dispose of the messy diaper he had in his hands.

Once he was done, he went back to the bedroom to see Clover.

"Hey Clover, how's our baby doin?"

"She doing well," Clover said as the baby let out a yawn. "Looks like she's tired."

"Stand back, I'll help her get to sleep," Robert then took hold of the baby.

"You sure you got this Robby?"

"Of course," Robert nodded. "Mah parents always sang me this tune when I was young and I needed to get to sleep."

"Okay I trust you babe." Clover winked at him.

Robert then spent the next few minutes or so singing a lullaby to Phoebe and within a few moments, Phoebe ended up falling asleep. Once Robert placed Phoebe into the crib that Chaosky let them use, they slowly left the bedroom to let Phoebe sleep in peace. Robert wiped his forehead and said.

"Well now that she's asleep, let's get washed up after all that."

"Good idea Robby," Clover nodded. "Let's go."

They both headed into the bathroom to wash up separately as the baby was fast asleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam just finished yet another game of pool. By this point, they both looked like they were getting addicted to the game.

"Another game down," Chaosky said.

"You said it Chaosky." Sam agreed.

"Wanna play several more games?" Chaosky offered.

"You got it Chaosky!"

Sam and Chaosky then started playing several more games of pool as they were completely addicted with the game…

* * *

In Alex's room, Alex felt miserable as Andrew was there to comfort her.

"Oh Andrew," Alex groaned. "I feel miserable…"

"I know babe, but I'm here to make sure you get better," Andrew reassured her. "I promise."

"Oh… Andrew…" Alex looked up at him with that weak smile. "Would you please stay in here with me to help me get better?"

"I'll stay with you as long as you are still sick babe," Andrew said. "I won't leave you to suffer alone."

"Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then continued to stay in Alex's room as Andrew was making sure Alex was going to be alright…

* * *

The day pressed on and the three couples were doing their own stuff, from taking care of an infant, to playing pool, to Andrew helping Alex get better. Eventually it was now suppertime as the addicted Chaosky and Sam decided on microwavable canned stuff and went back to pool afterwards. Robert and Clover fed Phoebe baby food for dinner as they had their own unimportant stuff to eat. As for Andrew, while he had something not important, he ended up feeding Alex something light for supper; some bread, apple sauce, crackers, and some ginger ale. Needless to say Alex was able to eat it but Andrew stayed with her nonetheless to make sure she was okay. Several hours later, it was bedtime as Phoebe slept in the crib as Robert and Clover slept in Clover's bed. Andrew went back to his room but said that if Alex was going to barf, he'll come to her aid right away, as she kept the trash can in her room if she needs to puke again. As for Sam and Chaosky, they finally fell asleep after spending several hours of playing pool. The gang was about to be in for a big surprised by the next morning…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was now morning in Beverly Hills, and in the living room, Robert and Clover were tending to Phoebe's need, Sam and Chaosky were taking a break from pool, wondering how they became so addicted to it and Andrew was rubbing Alex's back, as Alex hasn't puked in hours. It looks like Andrew's method paid off.

"So now how are you feeling Alex?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I'm feeling slightly better," Alex admitted. "I haven't puked in hours. I'm never eating at Chick-o-Leh's again."

"I know," Andrew nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea too."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"You know what else is a good idea," Chaosky spoke up. "That Sammy and I take a break from playing pool!"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Chaosky and I had gotten so addicted to it that we couldn't stop for hours."

"I see."

"Well now that we have that set," Clover said. "Where in the world are Phoebe's real parents?"

"Yah, we can't keep Phoebe if she isn't ours," Robert agreed. "So where are her parents?"

It was then a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Andrew went up to the door and opened it. When he opened it, he saw what appeared to be a young woman who looked like Clover, except her hair was styled differently.

"Can I help you with something miss?" Andrew questioned as Alex was next to her.

"Yeah, have you seen my baby daughter anywhere," The woman asked. "My husband had lost track of her and she ended up out of the house. Her name is Phoebe."

This got Robert's attention.

"Would this be yer daughter," Robert went and showed her Phoebe which got the mother hyped.

"That's her!" She grabbed a hold of her daughter. "That's my daughter! Where did you find her?!"

"Well Clover and I found her on the bench when we were takin' a walk, and we couldn't leave her there all alone, so we took care of her temporarily." Robert explained as Clover was by his side afterwards.

"Oh good, thank you so much for taking care of her," The mother then saw the pool table. "Also, that pool table happens to belong to me too."

"Go on and take it," Chaosky said approaching her with Sam. "Sammy and I played it all yesterday and got addicted as a result."

"Yeah, please take it back." Sam said.

"You got it," The woman then called out. "BOYS TAKE THE POOL TABLE OUT OF THEIR HOUSE!"

The four men from yesterday came in and retrieved the table as the mother was holding Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry for this mishap."

"Its okay miss, we didn't ask for the table anyway." Andrew explained.

"It's just that my husband has be drunk lately and he works for Chick-o-Leh and he has been giving customers raw and uncooked food and people have been suing the restaurant over getting food poisoning."

"That must explain how Alex got sick," Andrew said. "She ate one of those raw chicken specials and got the stomach bug as a result."

"I'm terribly sorry miss," The woman apologized to Alex. "My husband has been struggling with staying sober, but he keeps asking for a lift to happy hour and needed distilled spirits, so he kept getting off the wagon and resumed drinking alcohol."

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin. "Well it's all water under the bridge now."

"Great to hear," The mother said. "Now if you can excuse me, I have to get back to the house with my little Phoebe here. Say bye bye to the nice people Phoebe."

"Bye bye," Phoebe spoke to Robert and Clover who took care of her temporarily.

"Bye little Phoebe." Robert and Clover said together.

"Take care miss," Andrew said. "And have a good one."

"Same to you too," The mother then headed to her car with the pool table in the trunk and the baby was put into a car strap seat as she then made her leave.

"See ya!" Robert waved farewell as the car took off into the distance. Once they were gone, Andrew then said.

"So Chaosky, are you going to be able to make it without the pool table along with Sam?"

"Yeah, we just need to do something that isn't addicting," Chaosky said. "Right Sammy?"

"Yeah."

A few moments later, the others then spoke.

"So what should we do now that Phoebe is back with her mom," Clover asked.

"And that the pool table is gone," Sam asked.

"And now that I feel 100% better," Alex asked.

It was then Robert and Chaosky decided to accompany Clover and Sam respectively as they went to the rightful girls' bedrooms as we here them say the following.

"I love you Robby Poo."

"I love you too buttah ball."

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

Once the two couple were in the rooms, Andrew and Alex were the only ones left. Andrew then wrapped his arm around Alex's back.

"Alex wanna just cuddle with me now that you're feeling better?"  
"Oh yes Andrew," Alex smiled brightly. "Thank you for helping me get better."

"Anything for my beloved angel," Andrew grinned. "I can't stand seeing my lady look completely miserable."

"Oh Andrew," Alex grinned seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

The couple then proceeded on kissing in a French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and sexual manner, as the other two couples were heard French kissing too, letting their tongues touch one another in a similar manner. Once they were done kissing, they decided on heading back to Andrew's bedroom where they resumed French kiss once they were in there. They exchanged some more 'I love yous' before continuing with the kiss along with the other two couples. Now that the baby is back with her mother, the pool table is gone, and Alex is feeling better, everything should be great again for the gang. The screen then started fading out in black, as this was the end of the story. This is the end of the story everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE (AT LAST!)**

 **WHEW! THIS STORY TOOK A WHILE! STILL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS WONDERFUL STORY TODAY SINCE I CREATED THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **NOW SINCE THIS IS ALREADY LENGTHY, I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF THINGS!**

 **THE SONG ANDREW WAS LISTENING TO WAS CALLED HITCHIN' A RIDE AND THAT SONG IS OWNED BY GREEN DAY!**

 **ALSO, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT OTHER STORY I SHOULD DO, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **ONE LAST THING, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LEAVING ME A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, OR IF YOU JUST WANT TO WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODAY, THAT'LL BE ALRIGHT WITH ME!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY RIGHT NOW, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, HAVE A GOOD DAY AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
